Professor Rune
Professor Rune Professor Rune is the Technomancy Professor at Hogwarts. They are a chaotic but caring professor who holds office hours late in the evening for students looking for a quiet place to stay. Rune is also on the inaugural quodpot team. Little is known about Rune and they seem to keep their personal history private. Appearance Rune has short, white hair with grey-black roots. They wear a long black cape, a white peasant shirt, black pants and a brown vest covered in gears. They are always seen wearing goggles, either around their neck, on their face or, very rarely, on top of their head. Rune is also usually wearing fingerless leather gloves. Around their waist, they wear a belt pouch, also covered in gears. Rune previously wore a black corset with gears sewn on but has recently transfigured the corset into their current brown vest. Rune's quodpot gear consists of a red, zippered turtleneck, a black vest, motorcycle boots, and their signature goggles and gloves. They also wear knee and elbow pads for protection. In colder weather, they have been known to wear a red and black hat, that they created themself. Personality Rune's known for being a chaotic professor. They are often coming up with wild schemes and roaming the halls after curfew, creeping out students who should be in their dorms. They also brought and convinced other professors to bring weapons to the Hallows Eve masquerade ball. They have been quoted as liking quodpot because "Things are supposed to explode". They can be a little short-tempered with students, however, they are also known for having an open-door policy and talking to students whenever they need advice. Rune is rough and tumble, always willing to get dirty and ready to get back up when they take a hit. Rune does tend to be a bit scatterbrained and is often forgetful about things. However, their knowledge of technomancy, as well as transfiguration and charms, is quite expansive. Hogwarts Rune is the technomancy professor, offering four different classes. They have a starter class on Muggle Technology. This class covers all aspects of Muggle Technology that may wizards are not aware of in their world. There is an exam students can take to opt out of this course, as most muggle-borns and a fair amount of half-blood would be overprepared for this course. The second course, Introduction to Technomancy, introduces students to Rune's world of magic. In this course, students will learn starter spells that will allow them to interface with and manipulate muggle tech. They will also learn how to take apart and put back together things like computers, phones, and cameras. Near the end of the course, students will begin to learn about enchnatments that can be applied to technology. In Rune's third course, Advanced Technomany, students will learn more about how to apply enchantments to their tech. They'll go beyond the basics and learn more advanced spells. They'll also start trying to build their own basic enchantments. In Rune's final course, usually take in a student's final year at Hogwarts, Rune teaches Technomany as a Career. This class will explore what careers a technomancer can have from Ministry work to research. In addition, students will delve deep into Ministry law about muggle tech. Finally, students will develop and demonstrate their own advanced technomantic enchantment. This is the final project and will determine the majority of the student's grade. Backstory A Little bit is known about Rune's backstory at this point in time. Their mother is an Irish pureblood, while their father is an American muggleborn. It is unclear what their careers are or their names. Rune was sorted into Ravenclaw, presumably when they're 11, and proceed to excel in Charms and Transfiguration. During their 5th and 6th year, Rune goes to Ilvernmorny as a part of a cultural exchange program. While at Ilvernmorny, Rune plays and falls in love with quodpot. It is assumed this is why they are skilled and knowledgable in quodpot. Also while at Ilvernmorny, Rune is gifted their signature goggles, although it is not stated from whom they receive from. During their last year (7th), Rune returns to Hogwarts in order to be closer to their father, who is stated as working in London at the time. Something appears to have happened during this year, as in Rune's backstory video, you can see their eyes turn black for a brief moment and their face become grim. However, they shake it off and smile with no explanation as to what happened. Rune graduates from Hogwarts with high marks in Transfiguration, Charms, and Muggle Studies. A year after Graduation, Rune starts traveling the world to do research on Technomancy. They spend three years writing and researching before publishing their book, "Technomancy: An Exploration of the Merging of Technology and Magic" Also at some point before this time in their life, something happens to Rune's wand as the wand they had during their first year at Hogwarts does not match the one in their pocket during their research years. This change in wands is not explained. After publishing their book, Rune presents their research to the Ministry and convinces them to create a Department of Technomancy. They spend a year working at this department before being requested by the Ministry to teach at Hogwarts in order to help create more technomancers. Another small bit of Rune's backstory was revealed when they had a small mental breakdown at the masquerade as a result of spiked punch. At a previous party, Rune was attacked and the event was damaging enough to cause them significant distress. Their hair in the flashback matches their hairstyle during their years at Ilvermorny, meaning that the even must have happened during that period of time. Not much else is known beyond that. Quodpot Career Rune tried out for the Hogwarts Innagural Quodpot team and was chosen, joining the Crimson Chimeras. There they have proved invaluable as a snack provider, hat maker, and meme creator. Also sometimes they show up late to practice and then play some quodpot. Daenapping Saga At some point during the inaugural quodpot season, the Crimson Chimeras made a decision to kidnap Thundering Thestral, Professor Dae. It is mostly unclear as to what purpose, but it all seems to be in good fun. Professor Rune has been seen assisting Professor Winters in the capture of Dae by watching the door and acting as back-up in her attempts. In addition, Professor Rune has created a 'Dae-double' after taking advice from team captain, Professor Palmer. This double is supposedly, just like Dae, although it appears to just be Professor Rune's broomstick with a dress, a shawl and a wig on. Skills Rune is proficient in Technomany, the integration of magic and technology They are a skilled writer and researcher, having written a book on the topic. In addition, they are a decently skilled quodpot player and flier. Rune also appears to be a skilled dancer, dancing several different dances at the masquerade and joining with Professor Wiggin in swing dancing as well. Rune is also talented at some type of needle/yarn work as they have made a hat for their quodpot team. Category:Ravenclaw Professors Category:Hogwarts Professors